


A good wow, a jealous fight and poor Ren

by miohdney (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: 2016, Crack! Shipp, Crossdressing, F/M, Humor, I know ¿Rio and Ren?, Karma Maid, Karma Pasive, Karushuu Week, M/M, Mention of sex, Nakamura is waifu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miohdney
Summary: Gakushuu had given the "Good Wow" to Karma because of his wardrobe, which he had to dress for a fight unleashed by his jealousy. And poor Ren always got involved, whether he wanted to or not. // This fic participates in the Karushuu Week of Tumblr 2016, Day 3: Crossdressing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A good wow, a jealous fight and poor Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251131) by A-Gakukun. 



Ren decided to remain silent.

If something had learned to be friend of Gakushuu, it was the never opining in a discussion without knowing of what was going. Because that could only bring two reactions: world chaos or world chaos.

And much more if the two people who were arguing were Akabane Kama and Asano Gakushuu, who in a thousand years would not give their arm to twist for the other.

So he could only uncomfortably move back into his place and jerk nervously.

Even as he pulled out several considerable inches from the two boys in front of him, for some reason he felt threatened by them. So there he was, sitting in one of the student council chairs, nervous and afraid of anything that might happen.

Because he even didn’t even know what the argument was about. He had only gone by chance, he should not even have gone there in the first place. He just passed by, curious about the screams that were heard in there, poked his head to know what was happening and magically became involved fully in the fight.

Gakushuu had only given him a death glare, prompting Ren's nerves to crawl, and when he was already planning his escape to Nevada, Karma had finally dragged him inside and made it the core of the argument.

The only thing that saved him was that after about half an hour in there, the conversation had taken another course and he was already like the invisible man for those two.

And he only knew how to stay quiet and quiet, waiting for the perfect moment where he could run to the door and disappear forever.

At least the others didn’t notice and he was not even paying attention to the fight.

In any case, it would not do him any good, it was not his problem, nor would he be affected by whatever the subject of discussion. It could even be stupid, meeting those two. Gakushuu would eat a cookie, Karma would snatch it and eat it. Gakushuu would get angry, Karma would mock him, and they would end up arguing.

In fact, Karma may have involved him just to ask who of the two had more right over the cookie, the one who ate it or the one who bought it.

Already. That could be what had happened and knowing Gakushuu, he would not swallow that his declared rival beat him in any smallness. 

Ren snorted with annoyance, already sick of being there without even having anything to do. He turned his gaze to the door and began to look at her with longing. Never in his life had he wanted so much to leave a place as now.

“Ren!” Karma shouted, causing the above to wake up and look at the redhead frightened.

"Now what did I do?" He asked himself in awe.

“What…?” He managed to murmur, but his voice was canceled by the cries of Gakushuu that echoed throughout the room.

“Don’t put him in something you provoked!”

“This is all his whore fault!”

“His fault?! You were the one who came here to fight!”

“Shut up now! I just want your point of view in the facts!”

“I've told you a thousand times that he has nothing to do!”

“Why do you defend it ?!” Karma had his back to Ren, but he would swear that the redhead was crying. Or he was about to, because his voice sounded broken and aching.

It was the first time Ren listened to it that way, and it seems that Gakushuu also because he had stared at him in agape, with an expression that was totally "What the hell", and had been left blank without knowing what to do, and without moving.

But before the orange haired could even come up to him, offer him words of support or something, Karma turned quickly, grabbed his school bag and went out the door like a soul that the devil takes.

The room was silent, and the slamming that Karma had struck after leaving, still echoed in Gakushuu's ears.

That was weird. To much. Karma was not like that, he didn’t show weakness, he didn’t involve a third in their fights. And now he had done all that in less than five minutes. He had cried, or was about to, to have involved Ren in a fight that the two of them knew had nothing to do with it.

“What the hell was that?” Asked the elusive major, still looking at the door where the redhead had gone.

Gakushuu didn’t say anything.

The silence around him grew tense with each passing second, and neither of them could do anything to stop it. Gakushuu had no heart for anything at this time, so he only snorted tiredly as he stirred and hair in frustration. And Ren did not understand anything, if he thought that when he finished the discussion he could understand something, he was very wrong, because in the end he ended up much more confused than before.

The orange haired threw itself heavily on one of the council's many empty seats as it looked analytically ahead.

“You should leave.” Gakushuu suddenly snapped.

Ren cocked his face to look confused before he spoke: "I ...”

"It's nothing personal, don’t worry. You have nothing to do.”

It was his last word. Ren decided to listen to him, after all he didn’t want to pester Gakushuu, so he got up carefully from his seat and left the room making as little noise as possible.

Ren didn’t know what was going on, or why Karma swore and perjured that he was to blame for the argument. It didn’t make sense. Also, since when did Karma go all the way to the student council just to fight? The majority who knew the duo were quite clear about their eagerness to bother. They didn’t waste an opportunity to approach the other, to say a comment to get it out of its boxes, and to leave like this. It was practically his daily routine to which his companions had become accustomed, and they decided not to intrude.

They watched everything from a distance without making any kind of comment, just refraining from passing the strange attitude. They didn’t give it importance, they didn’t ask, after all it was not their problem.

Ren was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice when he had stumbled upon a thin, short girl compared to him

“Look at where you walk, big boy!” He heard her scream angrily. When Ren looked down, all he found was a speck of blond hair, and a hand that fixed it uselessly.

“E-eh, I'm sorry?” He hesitated. He didn’t recognize the girl at all, and that he knew all the students at school. She stared at him for a few seconds in confusion until the girl decided to raise her face to look at him challengingly. That's when Ren recognized her.  
Nakamura Rio, of class E.  
Almost didn’t know anyone of that kind, but yes to those who reached a top in the examinations quite admirable to be them, like Karma Akabane, Isogai Yuuma, Kanzaki Yukiko, Takebayashi, one Megu and she, Nakamura Rio, third, Perfect qualification in English.

“Oh, it's you.” She spat with rancor as she raised her eyes.

“What does someone in class E do here? Go back to your disgusting mountain.2 He debated without being intimidated.

"That's not your problem, I do what I want.” It was all she said before she made the gesture of leaving, although Ren was faster and took her arm to stop.

“Are not you going to explain? Do you want me to tell the director that you were doing bullies?”

Nakamura turned on his heel to look at Ren from the front and smile with haughtiness.

"Oh, sure, what else would you expect from a member of the five losers? Always running under the skirt of the director.”

"At least we have the advantage that he heeds us and does not treat us like dross."

"At least we of class E know how to defend ourselves. Not like you, you’re pathetic.

The atmosphere was tense.

The two of them looked at each other challengingly, folded. Ren didn’t know what else to rebut her, that was not his territory, hers yeah. He was more of the quiet guy who tried not to get into a fight while she was looking for the fights.

Ren sighed resignedly before turning around and trying to leave, but her voice suddenly sounded as he turned to look at her.

“Have you seen Karma?”

“What are you looking for?”

Nakamura raised an eyebrow.

"He's my partner, I'm looking for him for obvious reasons.”

Ren made the most effort not to hit the corridor wall because of how stupid his question had been.

"Of course, as clever as it was, Akabane is also from class E." He thought.

"I don’t know right now, but I was arguing with Gakushuu a few moments ago.”

By just mentioning Gakushuu and Karma in one sentence, Nakamura already had her full attention on Ren.

“ With Asano? Why?”

"I don’t know, when I arrived, they were already fighting. And everything seemed to get worse when I did.” He explained with dismay.

“Seriously? Why?”

"I don’t know, Akabane just said that I was to blame for everything and Gakushuu was defending me. Only that.”

That's where Nakamura's mind clicked.

She knew Karma, in a way that others in the class didn’t. Because Nagisa could be his best friend, have gone to his house, and be the closest of all, but he didn’t know what Nakamura did. Because Nakamura was not just a friend, she was his buddy. His playmate. The only one who could understand a little how the redhead's mind worked.

Because if something that the two of them did as a daily routine, it was to persecute people, get into fights and make jokes. Of course, it was all very normal for them. One day Nakamura chose the victim, another day the elegy Karma. Everything was routine, until Karma decided to pursue the student council president.

At first Nakamura did not give importance, just thought "Wow, you’d chosen a big fish." And decided to pursue it too. Everything was normal that day, they threw Wasabi in his clothes and purse, and they left without him noticing. Typical. Until Karma decided to pursue it every day, and not precisely to play jokes. Just to watch, I could last hours watching him without moving, I think he had learned his routine.  
It was strange, quite a lot, though Nakamura never gave her more than necessary mind. Until now, because she knew what Karma was discussing with Gakushuu. She knew very well why he had involved Ren and knew his position in all this.

"Remember how about a month ago you and Asano went out to a coffee shop together?" Nakamura snapped suddenly. Ren frowned in confusion.

“How the hell do you know that?”

"Well," she continued with her explanation, ignoring the question, "Karma noticed, and we could say he had a fit of jealousy. That's why your food tasted strange, Karma sneaked into the kitchen and added wasabi and... other things.”

Ren swallowed thickly at the statement, feeling fearful about what those "other things" were. After all, he had not been intoxicated by a simple wasabi sauce.

“At first he let it pass, but when they went out to sign the contracts with an agency idols, for whatever, Karma went crazy and I fortunately I could contain it so I will not break your face right there, so That is why today it exploded. Crazy, right?”

"Of course, you're laughing because you're not being blacklisted by a delinquent, bastard." Ren thought with rancor.

"Don’t you think we should do something to get them together?"

“No way. Good God, no. I don’t mess with those two or die, no, no. No way.”

"Come on, it's nothing. Don’t be a whimper.”

"Your insults don’t work on me, I'm not as proud as those two as to get into a fight for a simple word.”

"And what if I get you a girlfriend? I once heard you've been single for over a month.”

"This girl is a first-rate manipulator."He tought. 

“Okay, but you organize everything and if they discover us, you blame yourself.”

Nakamura smiled patronizingly as she nodded. She thought she would need to sweeten the deal a little more but apparently she didn’t, Ren was more domable than she seemed.

"And to think that at the beginning we were discussing." They both thought with amusement.

~ 0.0 ~

“Karma.” The blond girl moved, stealthily approaching to where the redhead sat.

The aforementioned raised his face between his legs, to look at Nakamura frowning. The blonde didn’t stop smiling with malice, not even when she saw the depressing face that Karma carried. Many would give anything to see Kama crying and hiding behind a mountain tree, but Rio didn’t, because she had better things to do before throwing a picture of the redhead to make fun of, such as putting him together with the boy who he liked.

“ What the fuck do you want?” He asked tartly.  
"Boy, don’t tell me you've been crying there for half an hour.” She sneered (though a little, just a little, worried), without being intimidated.

“Don’t care.” He said coldly.

"Well," she said, "I know something that can help you.”

“I'm not interested. Go away.”

“Come on man. I know about you and Asano.” She let go, prompting him now if she had the redhead's full attention. “I know you've been dating since the second time you followed him and that's why you went to fight him in the student council. I pictured everything, it was something like "Uhhh, Gaku-chan, why did you take that boy and not me? Hey? What don’t you care about me? Gaku- "

“Enough!” Karma cried, interrupting her with his cheeks completely blushing. He knew that sooner or later the girl would find out and that she would probably make fun of him with this. Just like he would, that's why they talked about everything except their love affairs.

But it was that he didn’t have the courage to bear that now, other than the squeaky voice that Nakamura had used to imitate him, it bothered him. And the roar of laughter he let out before his embarrassed face, too.

"Okay, okay, I understand your point," Karma admitted. “But what do you want to get there? I don’t want you to do such an imitation any more in your entire existence.”

Nakamura smiled cruelly, twisting Karma's nerves momentarily, and imagining what was coming. After all, just the way they smiled when I was going to do something mean.

"I will not do that again, only if you wear this.” It was her last word before to take out of how-god-knows-where a maid costume.

Karma swallowed thickly as he looked up and down at the black robe. He knew what Nakamura was asking. He understood. And he swore by all the saints that someday he would return the joke to her.

~ 0.0 ~

“N-nyu? " He knocked shyly.

The boy with his back to him, and filling in math exercises, turned around curiously to know where the sound came from so... Rare?

"Don’t tell me he's imitating Korosensei." Nakamura thought in disappointment as he watched him from the window.

She was out of the student council next to Ren, watching what was happening in there from the yard.

Gakushuu had been silent for longer than anyone imagined. Only analytically observing the silhouette of Karma from top to bottom. Karma only closed his eyes in fear as if they were judging him. What if he didn’t like it? Only that was going through his mind. What if he was disgusted now? Come on, not every day your boyfriend disguises himself as neko-maid-whatever-it-be and purrs like a cat with mental problems.

“Wow.” Gakushuu suddenly snapped, breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped them.

Karma half opened a single eye, only to find the surprise that the orange hairesd looked at him very much.  
Gakushuu thought no one should judge him by looking at him like that. After all, Akabane looked fucking good in that outfit. The black flying skirt came a little above her knees, and the top of it fit her body. The dress didn¿t contain so many vulgars details, it was just that, a dress. The only thing they had added were kitten diadems, an apron, and low shoes.

And as if it were not enough to look good like that, the blush that covered most of his body made him more... Cute and appetizing.

“Wow? Wow bad or Wow good?”

“Wow, Wow good.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Are you going to do "Wow" whit me or are you going to stay there?”

Gakushuu didn’t hesitate for a second to rise from his seat and kiss Karma furiously. I had not had it. How long? Two days since Karma wanted to talk to him? He needed him, needed to kiss him and feel him, and the one who Karma asked him with those pints didn’t help control his instincts.

Karma didn’t object, he just let himself be carried away by the orange haired until he ended up leaning on the cabinet cabinet, with Gakushuu on it. The aforementioned devoured Karma's lips expertly, biting his lower lip vehemently, thrusting his tongue into the cavity of the other without giving him a breath, causing his tongues to brush with impetus, and to feel his whole body burn with desire.

Gakushuu caresses the carmine hair of Karma with passion and affection, while Karma sneaks his hands under the orange t-shirt and strokes his whole chest carefully.

It was not the first time they had touched each other in such an anxious and hungry way, not the first time they looked at each other with desire and a predatory glow in their eyes, but it was the first time they longed to feel the other completely. They had never taken that step but now they needed it more than ever. They didn’t know it was different this time, but something had awakened in them the need to do it right there. Maybe it was where they were, because Karma was a rebel who liked to defy the rules, and doing it in the armchair where several honor students sit down to create it, was something that made him ignite even more. And there was also the fact that Gakushuu could not contain himself, not having Karma so submissive beneath him. No. He did not have as much self-control, he needed to feel, touch, and dominate.

Because if there was something that differentiated that relationship from the others, it was the way they wanted to be so toxic. So disgusting. So dominant. Because they wanted each other, of course, but they were proud, they didn’t allow themselves to be submitted to the other, and they were also greedy, greedy with each other, without letting anybody get too close to them.

Just as Nagisa didn’t know how even when someone tripped him to fall flat against the floor, Ren himself became intoxicated with the special recipe of Karma. Because no one could approach the other, Karma only needed Gakushuu and vice versa.

Their relationship was insane, psychotic and crazy, but it was the only relationship they could maintain. They didn’t know when they began to see each other differently, but neither did they bother them.

Because now the hands that walked the opposite body with passion and without being, were the same that helped them mutually, reaching out to fill the emptiness that their parents left so that no one would never do it.

Because now the voices that moaned in that room with fervor, were the same voices that gave words of encouragement camouflaged in a "You are a fool, but you serve for something." That helped them to leave the despairing pit in which they were.

And the body filled with crystalline sweat, they were the same that embraced at night, while they shared jokes, talks and knowledge.

The two bodies that now merged into one, were the bodies of two lonely people, who found support in the people who least imagined.

(...)

"So..." Ren whispered cautiously.

"We just witnessed a sex scene between our friends, yes.” Nakamura confirmed quickly.

“A sex scene that you film.” He underscored the largest with some bitterness. Nakamura just shrugged without taking her eyes off her phone.

"You knew this would happen, didn’t you?" Ren said.

“Yes.”

"And that they were boyfriends."

“Yes.”

"You knew that since you asked me to join this silly plan.

“Yes.”

"Just in case something went wrong, right?"

-Exact.

"I was just your bait.”

“Yeah.”

“You know right now that they are behind us right?”

“Yes.”

Ren sighed tiredly.

“At least what about the girlfriend was true?” Nakamura nodded. "And who is it?"

“Me. Is not fantastic?” She countered with a nervous smile.

"What did I get myself into?" Thought the major in awe.

First he would have to deal with the pair's blows, so he probably missed school for a month, and even then he would be free of them, and then he would have to deal with the blonde who seemed to get into trouble to the bare minimum.

But in the end I would have a girlfriend, and a beautiful girl so I would be happy, right?

Right?

Well not because apart from that, the girlfriend had a best friend who became jealous and aggressive with any misstep, and he a best friend who seemed to rejoice over his grave at any time.

What did he do to deserve such a bizarre school life?


End file.
